That Loving Sound
by BomberBrat
Summary: Hi everybody! Brat is alive yaaaaay! and she has SasoDei for you! even more yay! Deidara is bored, Sasori decides to provide him with a little entertainment. Need I say more? Yaoi, SasoDei, mild ice play, mild fetish. Rated M


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I only own the plot of this, as it was born from my twisted mind.

**WARNING!:** This story contains graphic yaoi, and naughty language, not to mention several other things someone like your grandmother may find offensive. You have no excuse not to turn back if this offends you.

**Brat's Notes:** Um..hi...yeah. I'm dedicating this one to my lovely wife. =3 I love you very much dear! *lots of hugs* I hope it was worth the wait...

* * *

**That Loving Sound**  
-

He blinked his eyes open, his vision meeting nothing, save darkness; as he tried to sit upright, instantly falling back down to what he could only assume was a bed, his body hitting the soft material with a gentle thud. His head was throbbing, what had happened? He flexed one of his hands, it was only then he realized why he had so quickly fallen, his hands were bound...Someone had done this.

He fidgeted nervously against the leather restraints currently rendering his hands useless. The soft rabbit fur lining their insides caressing his skin gently, preventing the leather from chafing his delicate wrists. He blinked his cerulean eyes fervidly, searching for some trace of light in the darkness. The silky material blinding him, tickled his eyelashes with every frightened blink.

His hope faltering, a feeling of utter helplessness growing in the pit of his stomach. He tried to cry out, weakly, his small pathetic fearful noises muffled by the same silky material that was obscuring his vision, a thick knot tied in the center had delicately been placed between his lips, into his mouth to silence him.

He shivered, attempting to jump away frightened , an electric feeling crawling over his skin as a soft hand began to caress his bare thighs, almost too gently.

"Why so frightened?" He knew who that silky toxic voice belonged to, the electricity pulsing through him, intensifying with every gentle brush of those soft fingertips.

"I thought you wanted to be entertained, brat. You were just complaining about being bored, after all"

Deidara could feel the sadistic need in his partners voice, he could feel those deadly honey eyes trace his naked form, every inch of his trembling skin crawling with the older man's desire.

That was right... He had been complaining to Sasori...how long ago was that? He couldn't remember clearly.

All he remembered was running into his older partner, complaining about having nothing to do, and then waking up here, unable to see or move.

The bomber shivered, as the scorpion chuckled sadistically, that deep silky voice resonating through his entire body. He trembled, soft fingertips ghosting over his hip bones, following the light golden trail of hair from his bellybutton to just above his hardening manhood.

He gasped, moaning loudly as Sasori's hand wrapped around him, the cold sending chills through his heated flesh. The older mans hands were freezing, almost burning cold. He could feel them draining the warmth from his body, as they diligently began to tease his hardening member.

"I can surely keep you entertained...Unless you want me to stop? Brat"

His breath hitched as, frigid fingers teasingly circled the head of his manhood. The only answer he could give the redhead, a long breathy moan, muffled by the gag between his lips shaking his head furiously, his long golden hair whipping around violently.

A sadistic sneer painted on the redheads face, he began kissing deviously down the blondes lithe form his lips inching closer to their goal. Wrapping so sweetly around the head of the blonds erection, that soft skilled tongue flicking out to tease him. The cold intensifying as those hands continued to stroke him playfully.

It wasn't long before Deidara realized that the cold was not subsiding, that hot mouth wrapped around him should have been warming him up.

He gasped as he felt the cold intensify, his master pushing the ice he had hidden in that deceptive mouth against his arousal. That sneaky puppet!

He moaned as the redhead chuckled around him, moving the ice onto his tongue as he slowly began to bob his head, taking more of Deidara into his frigid mouth. Deidara dug his nails into the palms of his hands as that devious mouth continued to tease him. He cursed the material blinding him, he wanted to see the older man. Watch him hungrily.

He was already so hard from all the teasing, it hurt. Sasori knew just how to do this to him. Push him so sweetly close to the end, until he was begging to be taken. The older man wanted him to be desperate, pleading, panting, tears brimming in his eyes.

He breathed a sigh of relief, as he felt Sasori let his aching manhood fall from his mouth. Only to feel the ice make contact with the heated flesh of his chest seconds later. The melting cube still clutched firmly in those torturous fingers. The bomber moaned audibly, the fabric in his mouth muffling his cries of pleasure, as Sasori rolled his nipples teasingly between those chilly digits.

Desperately he used his tongue to push the knotted material from his mouth, panting his plight to the older man.

"P-please...M-mas-ter...take me...ahhh!"

He winced, as he was sharply backhanded by the venomous scorpion. The bomber lowered his eyes shamefully behind the blindfold, he should have known better.

He just wanted the older man so badly, the redhead knew how to tease him, just what to say to make his toes wiggle in anticipation. Sasori had truly earned the title Deidara had given him, he was the blondes master, there was no doubt.

The bomber would have gladly crawled on his hands and knees, through broken glass if it pleased the puppet master.

His will had been broken the second those skilled hands had touched his skin.

Pathetically he whimpered, lowering his eyes behind the blindfold, and taking a shaky breath.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Master, un"

The redheads eyes did not soften, as he gazed upon the helpless man, tied to the bed before him. It was more than an acceptable sight to behold. The blond helpless, and blind with his hands tied behind him, he couldn't fight back. His will so sweetly broken with just a few husky words, and the soft teasing caress of Sasori's skilled hands. The ice? Well, that had mostly been for his own amusement.

The bomber was like mailable clay in the puppet masters hands, a shapeless ugly thing given life and made beautiful by his will.

In the scorpions mind, he had proven himself the superior artist. Only a master could produce such exquisite work.

His stoic face softened, and he reached out to gently stroke the blonds no doubt throbbing cheek. A small smile creeping onto his lips, as he felt his pet nuzzle into the obvious sign of affection. The older man couldn't help himself, reaching down to untie the blindfold.

He wanted to see the hunger, the complete devotion, and adoration in those sparkling blue eyes.

Sasori would never deny that he was a sadist. The thought of his young partner, so willing to comply with his every whim was incredibly arousing. Having such power over another person, almost made him feel like a god.

The puppet master shivered, as he looked down into those icy eyes. That was just the look he had wanted to see, a look that simply said "I will do anything to please you" . A soft growl escaped his lips, as he moved to straddle his younger partner. Claiming those petal soft trembling lips in a fierce kiss. Deidara flicking his tongue gently across his masters lips, a shy request to deepen the kiss.

There was no rhyme nor reason for this attraction, this passion that they felt.

It was a mutual desire, shared for different reasons, but felt unanimously.

A small amount of tension seemed to ease between the two, as their tongues clashed. Every line had been crossed now, there was no stopping, no turning back. Breaking from the younger mans lips, he swiftly brought his fingers to his lovers mouth.

Rubbing his now throbbing manhood against Deidara he whispered "I wouldn't want _this_..to hurt you..unless you want it dry"

The blond shook his head; squeaking as, he quickly took the pale digits into his mouth. He sucked his master's fingers hungrily, looking up at the older man through lidded eyes. Pleading to whatever God or benevolent spirit would listen, that this part was over quickly. The anticipation was killing him.

Lucky for Deidara, his master was a sucker for those majestic blue eyes. Especially when the look on that perfect face was so deliciously naughty. Almost ripping his fingers from the bomber's mouth, the redhead made quick work of spreading the younger man's legs. Pressing his slick fingers against the blonde's entrance, the scorpion hastily pushed two inside. Sasori could feel Deidara tense around him, the older man waited a moment for his partner to relax before he began to scissor his fingers slowly.

Deidara's breath hitched in his chest, to the very core of his being, he felt aflame. A burning, cold, tingling sensation; he could only describe as euphoria. Sasori wasn't even inside of him yet, not in the way that they both wanted. Neither man wanted this to go on for much longer, by this point all they wanted was to lock together, and move to the forbidden rhythm both couldn't seem to break away from.

A mutual addiction, to a feeling.

In this strange way, they obtained from each other what both craved. Understanding, acceptance.

Neither would ever admit, that this was love.

"R-ready!, un"

Sasori hadn't needed the okay, he had waited long enough. His impatience always did seem to get the better of him. Whipping his fingers away, in a flash he positioned the bomber's legs, and pressed his aching manhood against that tight quivering hole; just begging to be filled.

This was the easy part, all it ever took was a flutter of those long lashes, and one breathy word.

"P-please.."

Those sapphire eyes opened wide, as Sasori sheathed himself deep within the bomber's tight heat. The redhead closing his eyes tight, a low grunt escaping his parted lips. Pulling the blond closer, burying himself deeper, the taller man's legs resting gently on his shoulders. Just because he was feeling generous, and while he was this close Sasori removed the restraints binding his lover.

Inching his way out of the younger man, the scorpion's lips bloomed into a wicked smile. Deidara held his breath, wiggling his toes. The anticipation! even if he knew what was coming next, it still drove him wild with excitement.

Sasori paused for a moment longer, before thrusting back inside his lover. Fast, and hard. Such beautiful sounds pouring from Deidara's lips, as he built a steady rhythm. Their bodies rocking together, each man feeling the fire rage within them. Liquid, and pulsing. Cold, but burning with such intensity, it consumed them.

Every movement, only bringing them closer to the end. Closer to those few fleeting seconds of utter bliss, of heaven.

Deidara couldn't take it anymore, his hand trailing the line of his own hip, to grab a hold of his neglected manhood. He felt like he was going to explode, stroking his pulsing cock slowly, just to ease the ache. He gasped, as the redhead's hand closed around his own, moving it in time with the steady motion of his hips. His pace growing quicker, more desperate, as they both reached the edge of their passion.

"D-danna!..." The blond panted, almost unable to form words, to even think clearly. "A-ah...c-cumming..un!"

The older man clenched his eyes shut, the tight walls surrounding him squeezing, convulsing. Biting his lip, his nails digging into the bomber's hip, Sasori kept thrusting. His nails breaking the bomber's delicate skin as the scorpion looked down, seeing his lover still flushed, panting, covered in his own cum. Looking up at him through those gorgeous eyelashes, those twinkling blue eyes...so dirty. He couldn't hold back any longer, spilling himself deep inside the blond.

Letting his legs fall from Sasori's shoulders, Deidara slowed his breath. The redhead collapsing onto his chest only moments later, those masterful fingers curling gently into his hair.

It was rare that the two shared such moments of affection, the blond closed his eyes content.

"So..are you still bored, brat?"

Deidara couldn't help but crack a wicked grin.

"Oh yes Master, very un"

The scorpion chuckled sadistically, that was just the answer he had wanted to hear.

Yay! So I'm alive...hahahaha Don't know when I will write again, inspiration is a bitch. Hope you guys like it!

Ps: Brat can say with some certainty that it may be awhile before she writes fanfiction again..sorry dearies, she still loves you though!


End file.
